


Worth a Try

by voksen



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the most ridiculous excuse ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth a Try

Gus's phone buzzed ominously in his pocket. "Excuse me," he said, fumbling it from his pocket and stepping away a little. Shawn would just keep calling if he didn't pick up, he knew that all too well.

"What?" he hissed.  
"Gus! Buddy!" Shawn was happy. _Too_ happy. "We've got a--"  
"Not now!"  
"Come on, Gus, where's your sense of adventure?"  
Gus paused, his eyes darting wildly - futilely - around the room.  
"I have to wash my hair!" he whispered urgently, hanging up.

Clearing his throat, he turned back to his beautiful new co-worker. "I'd love to go to dinner," he smiled.


End file.
